When A Hero Dies
by DaisyMum
Summary: Hermione and OC struggle to save thier relationship and family when the past comes back to haunt them.


Just after midnight the telephone rang.   
"Hull... err...hello?"  
"Yes, may I speak to Mrs. Jason Connail?"  
"Um, yes this is Mrs. Conall. Who is this?"  
"My name is Sherri. I am a nurse here at Tampa General Hospital. Pardon me, just for clarification your husband is Jason C-O-N-A-L-L?"   
"Yes? Did you say hospital?"  
"Yes ma'am. Your husband has been in an accident. Ma'am, frankly, how quickly can you get here?"   
"Um... um... C – ca -can I bring my children, will you let them see him too?"  
"Yes ma'am, we have a family center. I think it would be best if you did bring your children. "  
"I can be there in 30 minutes. Will that be soon enough?"  
"Yes, Ma'am, please be careful, but hur-"   
Juliet hung up the phone before the last word was finished. I have to stay calm. I can do this. She hurled herself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, pulled back her sleepy chestnut hair and quickly washed her face. While drying her face, she met her own brown eyes looking back at her in the mirror. Horror!  
"I can't loose him. I won't loose him!" And with that she threw on some miss-matched clothes, filled some sippy cups and put them in the diaper bag. Juliet quietly went into each child's room to add shoes and a change of clothes. She gently but earnestly woke her oldest, Lily, almost five. After making her use the bathroom she carried her to the van and buckled her in. Julie, as most called her, turned and went back for her almost two year old baby, Hunter. Once everyone was strapped in she opened the garage door and started the van. Julie was about to throw it in gear when she paused.  
"I'll be right back, Lily. I've forgotten something inside, okay?" Lily murmured and Julie raced back inside. She quickly ran to her husband's night table and retrieved a small key tapped from underneath. She rushed to the closet and stretched her petite frame to reach the cold metal case in the far right corner of the shelf. Julie sat in her dimly lit closet with the shinny back case in her lap trembling. I have to. I just have to try; she thought as took a deep breath turned the key and opened the lid. She picked up the never- been- used revolver. It was so heavy and she shivered as she placed it to the side and removed the packing foam. Then she saw it. Julie hadn't once looked at it since she placed it in the locked gun case three years ago. It called to her, beckoning her to let it be of some use. Julie picked up the polished piece of wood, took a deep breath and encouraging sighed, "I love him. I have to try. I will deal with the consequences later." She pocketed her old friend and ally; she had not used in over 5 years and ran back to the van.  
Julie made it to the hospital with in 25 minutes of the phone call. The nurses quickly ushered her and her children into a private waiting room and told her the doctor would be with them in a few minutes. Surprisingly, the nurse was right; Julie was still trying to tie Colin's shoes when a man in a white coat appeared followed by a woman dressed in colorful scrubs.  
"Mrs. Conall, I am Dr. Jacobs." He said while extending his hand to her. Julie nodded and he continued. "Mrs. Conall, if you would step out into the smaller room here, I will explain the situation? Miss Temple here is our family specialist," the doctor said while motioning to the woman, "She will stay with your children."  
"I'll bring your Mommy right back okay, Bucko?" he quipped while trying to shut the door before the toddler could follow.  
Once the door was shut Dr. Jacobs spoke straight to the point. "Your husband was in a very bad car accident earlier this evening. He has sustained massive injuries. His ribs were heavily damaged causing substantial internal injuries. His lungs have been punctured as well as his stomach. His liver has also received some damage that we have attempted to repair. His hip and shoulder have been crushed. We have also had to remove his spleen. He is in a great deal of pain but he is sedated and is stable for the moment,"  
"What do you mean for the moment? What do you mean attempted to repair? What is he doing here in the first place? He is supposed to be in New York on business. Jason wasn't due back until tomorrow afternoon."  
"I am sorry Mrs. Conall."  
"Julie, please"  
"Yes Julie, like I said I am sorry. In reference to his condition, we have done everything we can right now. If his vital sign improve the rest of the night and swelling and bleeding subside, we may be able to operate again in the morning in order to repair more of the damage and even perhaps help relieve some of the pain form his hip and shoulder. As for why he is here in town, I can not say. He arrived at the hospital unconscious and has remained so. The accident was in the general area of the airport perhaps he was able to come home early? If you will follow me, I will show you to your husband. Your children will be fine with the social worker," again extending his hand to her. This time holding on a littler longer and helping her to her feet from a chair she didn't remember sitting in. While looking into her now glazed umber eyes, he smiled squeezed her hands and held the door for her.  
Dr. Jacobs stopped in front of a door. Grabbed the young wife by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Look at me!" Julie obliged eyes still glossy yet focused. The doctor continued, "You are going to be okay. You can do this. Focus! I have some rules I go by in situations such as these."  
"Such as these?"  
"Yes, Right now we need to let nature take its course. His body and spirit need to stabilize themselves. I go by the belief that he can hear what is going on around him and the belief that the body cannot heal with out the help of his spirit. Therefore, rule one, you are not aloud to breakdown and become hysterical once through these doors. Number two, only positive thoughts and words are to come from you or anyone in this room. In just a moment, I will lead you in there. I will then sit you in the chair next to him, place his hand in yours and show you where the call button is. If at anytime you feel you are going to break down you are to press it, you hear?" She nodded in disbelief of the doctor's boldness, yet grateful for it. "I have explained his injuries, so understandably do not embrace him or lean on his chest or abdomen. Touching his face, uninjured arm, would be beneficial. Also you may wish to stroke his legs and feet below the knee, being careful not to move then. Please talk, sing, read, joke, and even gossip. They are all helpful and soothing however confessions are discouraged. These next four to eight hours are the most important. You and his loved ones are the healers now. Keep your faith and your smile and follow your heart, you will know how to help him. Now, that being said, my apologies for my brashness, I find it somewhat helpful in these situations." He concluded by handing her his tablet and pen for Julie to write down contact information of family.  
"Hey, you cross your 7's, army brat like me? But with your accent I would have to say somewhere in Europe. Well yes this is his mother, is this all?"  
"Yes, perhaps remind them that I expect them to contact others to save you time. You will give me time alone at first and then with my children before the clan invades? Right? Please?"  
"Standard procedure, of course. The Clan?"  
"You'll see..." Julie waved it off while turning to open the door.  
Once inside, she was glade of the doctor's insistence of his rules. She found this steely man both gentle and reassuring, most unlike any doctor she had ever known. After placing the couple's hands together he leaned over, looked into her eyes, and smiled. The doctor then nodded as to say 'chin up' and left them together.  
Julie sat there for what seemed like centuries absorbing her surroundings. She was taking in everything, everything that had happened over the last hour, over the last few days, over the last few months, over the last year, to over the last five years. She was remembering all the way back to the point where this amazing man entered her life. Tears streamed down her face as she held his strong hand. This man she loved with power indescribable. Julie pondered just how much she loved him, them together, their family. The idea was something she thought she could never have until she met him. Jason found her after she herself suffered an emotional car accident of sorts. He showed her how to heal and to love again. Jason brought her out of her own abyss and she was now going to return the favor. Resolute in her discussion, Julie reached into her pocket and retrieved her wand.   
Julie closed her eyes to concentrate her strength on her goal. Keep it simple. What did the doctor say? Stabilize, bleeding and other vitals. Yes basic healing, I have done this in the past. I can do this. Concentrate. Breathe. She stood up to lean over and kiss her husband, careful not to let any tears fall on his face. The doctor's rules still impressed in her mind, she did not want Jason to know how upset she was. Julie inhaled, raised her right arm, closed her eyes and with the slightest of smiles began her first incantation in five years. When the power was finished pouring from her in to her husband, Julie sat back down as she was before and bowed her head onto their clasped hands closed her eyes and waited.   
As time waxed on, doubt and fear crept in to Julie's thoughts. _Did she perform it right? Did she use the correct spell? Would it be enough?_ She spent the next hour with various comfort exercises. She started by just rubbing her thumb softly over Jason's hand. Julie stared at his face searching for signs of conciseness. She counted the rhythm of the bleeps and beeps form the various machines. Remembering the advice of the doctor, she began tracing his facial features delicately while singing lullabies. Then she moved to his arms and legs tracing love notes while singing ballads. Julie even tried singing some old Patsy Cline in hopes that his hatred of county music would annoy him to respond. As the fear began to over take her she began delicately tracing her fingers over as much of his body she dared. She had a desperate desire to memorized him burn him into her memory so as never to forget. Just as Julie leaned over to touch his lips with hers for the hundredth time the doctor came in with a smile.  
"Hello, how are you holding up? Do you need a break?"   
Julie tilted her head in question for fear something would happen if she left the room.   
"Well, your family has arrived. I understand what you mean by the Clan. How many are there? We have them contained in the room where you left your children. Your little ones were happy to see a familiar face. I believe an Aunt or some relation perhaps may have the boy asleep soon. "   
Julie, now at ease, smiled and walked into the hall with the doctor, "Yes they are quite the crew and I am sure they haven't brought the entire supporting cast either. By morning we might need a chart to assign sifts for fire code reasons."   
"It can only help, the more the better."   
"Be careful what you wish for. He has four brothers all married with children or expecting. Jason's baby doll the only girl and youngest is still single but always has someone for her arm when needed. Then of course there are his parents. Next we have the cousins, one Uncle has seven children and his Aunt, who lives in Boca, has eight. I am sure she will send delegates soon as well. Then there are even more second and third cousins that live right here in the area. It is a little overwhelming at special occasions and holidays but wonderful at times like these. I am an only child. It took awhile to get used to. Oh my, you mentioned my children, were they okay. What should I do? What do I tell them or the rest of the Clan? I know I just said they are great at times like these, but I'm not ready for that. I am not stable as it is I can't face them. If I try to explain I'll loose it. You told me I couldn't do that. What do I do now?" Julie finished mouth open and eyes wide and darting around in confusion. It had felt good to babble on about the family but now she remembered where she was and why.   
"I suggest you and I go back to the room. You collect your children, with a brave face, and bring them back here. Tell them Daddy is sick and has very bad boo-boos or ouches or whatever. I will alert a nurse to stand by if you need help with the both of them. I will then explain the situation to your family, with your permission of course. Take all the time you need with the children then we can let his parents and siblings comeback a little at a time while you get some rest."   
Julie nodded, "Thank you."   
Dr. Jacobs did all he promised and more. After about twenty minutes with the family he was an honorary kinsman. He delicately explained Jason's condition and fielded many questions. He then took Jason's parents aside and explained in greater detail and stressed the severity of what could happen by sunrise. Grandma and Papa were given "the rules" by Dr. Jacobs just before they joined their grandchildren and daughter-in-law by their son's bedside.   
"Grandma help us sing to Daddy," piped the raven haired Lily. "We were just going to sing, some Elvis, your favorite."   
As Lily lead "Love me Tender" the women could only mutter though the first chorus. Papa was silent as usual. Julie's eyes met her Mother's, yes, for she truly was her mother whole heart and soul from the time she entered this family. Pure unconditional love flowed from every pore of the older woman's body. Julie loved her and had filled the void in her heart left by her own mother's death nine years ago. The two women connected through their eyes, they shared and comforted the two worse pains a woman could ever feel, anguish of a mother for her child and a wife for a husband. Julie gathered Lily and Colin leaving the parents alone with their son.   
The stone faced mother, with children, finally reached the room with the rest of the family. With a deep breath, Julie entered. The wave of support and love was almost too much she had to tune it out for fear of collapsing. She needed to care for her children. Julie found a wife of one of Jason's brothers.  
"Please, Sarah can you take Lily and Colin home to bed for a few hours. Will you bring them back by half past seven? The doctors will not attempt any surgery before eight or nine. I know I am asking much of you, but I thought since you do not have any of your own yet," Julie couldn't help but glance and grin at her pronounced stomach. "Here are to keys to the van and house. I could get Jared to carry out Lily for you. I'll take Colin and show you where I parked. Is this to much?"  
"Hush darling, we parked right next to you. Here kiss them good night and do not worry about a thing. Go sit down I have this handled," in a whoosh Julie was in a chair, lemonade in hand, her children where kissed, hugged and out the door with the vibrant young golden haired Sarah. Truth be told, Julie was a year younger than Sarah but no one would have ever guessed it. Julie didn't look particularly older except for maybe in her eyes. They had an edge about them one would acquire only by repeated tragedy. The illusion was projected mainly by her somber mannerism that gave her the air of advanced maturity. Julie was a survivor, some might say almost paranoid and cynical enough to rival those in retirement homes. Julie was always prepared for anything, except how do you prepare for this? Julie was not expecting this.   
She sat in the corner nodding and staring until everyone that could see Jason did and as predicted a schedule for hospital duty was arranged. The immediate family was to stay the rest of the night while others would come for relief off and on throughout the following day. Predictability was good and the Conall clan was, if anything, Predictable. Julie greeted the last of the visitors to come back from the room with a smile. Once the initial shock had subsided she was able to settle into her usual strong controlled self, thanks to the help of the doctor. _Where did he come from? More important where did he learn those bedside manners?_ Julie was grateful for him. Dr. Jacobs somehow was able to keep her from going over the edge. He seemed to sense the shadows and demons lurking, threatening to resurface at any moment. He was able to help Julie focus. Grateful for the brothers and sister there for Jason and her, she stood and left them to return to her vigil at her husband's side, politely requesting to be alone.


End file.
